magifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Aladdin
Aladdin (ア ラ ジ ン, Arajin) is one of the oven Magi at the present time. With this status of Magi, he has special powers. He is the son of King Solomon and Queen Sheba of Alma Torran, and he is considered Solomon's agent. Aladdin was adopted by Ugo in the Holy Palace and sent into this world to fight Al-Thamen and prevent the repetition of the tragic incident that destroyed Alma ☃☃Torran. He is the main protagonist of this series alongside Morgiana and Alibaba. Apparence Aladdin a un petit visage avec des cheveux bleus de taille moyenne et une frange qui s’arrête à ses yeux. Il a de grands yeux bleus et de longues tresses qui s'arrêtent en bas du dos. Il dit être le portrait craché de son père bien que Momo pense qu'il a les yeux de sa mère (de la forme si ce n'est de la couleur) . Il porte généralement son turban magique sur la tête, qui est en fait un tapis volant. Un rubis est placé sur son front, il est connecté au turban magique. Généralement, il porte une petite veste bleue avec des bandages autour du torse. Il porte un pantalon bouffant de style arabique et n'a pas de chaussures. Il a toujours son ancien écrin enchanté, une flûte en or, autour du cou. Il a aussi toujours un bâton en bois offert par Baba, l'ancienne chef du clan Kouga, jusqu’à ce que Muu Alexius ne le détruise à Magnostadt. En conséquence, il fut remplacé par celui de Matal Mogamett pour se rappeler la promesse qu'il lui a faite. Après son entrainement de 6 mois à l’académie Magnostatdt, Aladdin porte une robe de magicien et un chapeau. Il ne porte plus le turban magique sur sa tête mais a toujours son rubis. Sa tenue habituelle se trouve sous sa robe de magicien. Alibaba a aussi noté qu'il a beaucoup grandi au cours de l'année écoulée. Plus tard, lorsque Alibaba, Morgiana et Aladdin se retrouvent suite à une longue séparation, Aladdin est représenté plus âgé; il garde sa longue tresse mais son visage s'est affiné et paraît plus adulte. Personnalité Aladdin a une personnalité gentille et joyeuse. Il se fait facilement de nouveaux amis. Il chérit beaucoup ses amis puisqu'il n'en a pas vraiment eu à l'exception d'Ugo avant son arrivée dans le monde, et il se met en colère si quelqu'un manque de respect ou nuit a ses amis, ayant même de la rancune envers ceux qui les ont blessé. Dans le but d'aider ses amis, il souhaite devenir plus fort. Aladdin fait tout ce qu'il peut pour défendre ses amis contre les attaques ennemies, au point même de risquer sa vie. Il est un peu naïf à propos du monde dans lequel il arrive. Cependant, il est plutôt sage pour son âge,étant capable de donner des conseils aux autres et donnant même d'incroyables points de vues à différentes occasions. Aladdin ne semble jamais être condescendant quand il critique les autres, et donne son opinion et ses pensées de manière directe et honnête. Il a aussi un tempérament calme, étant même capable de garder la tête froide dans les situations les plus dangereuses afin de pouvoir être en capacité de mettre au point des plans ou des solutions. Il a vraiment soif de connaissance, montrant un grand enthousiasme à apprendre la magie avec Yamraiha et dans les cours à Magnostadt. Aladdin ne semble pas faire preuve d'avarice comme démontré lorsque qu'il n'utilise pas son souhait offert par Ugo pour la fortune ou la vie éternelle et lorsqu'il il offre volontiers son sac plein d'or pour un voyage sans incident à Magnostadt. Malgré tout cela, Il est un peu pervers pour son âge comme il aime tripoter les poitrines de femmes "grosses et douces" et selon Alibaba, il a des centres d’intérêts "virils". Aladdin a aussi tendance à manger la nourriture qui ne lui appartient pas, comme lorsqu'il mange toutes les pastèques qui se trouvent dans le chariot du maitre d'Alibaba dans l'anime ( les pastèques appartient à Leila dans le manga). Il porte aussi un sentiment de différence puisqu'il pense être différent de tout le monde (parce qu'il est magicien) et des trois autres Magis ( Il est le 4e Magi de son ère qui n'est pas sensé exister). Histoire ( Passé ) Au début peu de choses sont connues à propos du passé d'Aladdin, mais il a trouvé qui il est et d'où il vient grâce à Salomon et à sa "sagesse". Les premiers fragments de mémoire datent du moment où il se trouvait dans la chambre du courage avec Ugo, où il a apprit tout ce qu'il sait. Ils n'étaient pas capables de s'échapper de la chambre en premier lieu, mais ils finirent par y arriver. La tête d'Ugo ne fut pas aussi chanceuse. Quand il parlait avec Dunya de Magnostadt, Aladdin mentionne qu'il vient de Alma Torran. Dans l'arc d'Alma Torran, les origines de Aladdin sont révélées. Il est en réalité le fils du Roi Salomon et de la Reine Sheba d'Alma Torran. Quand Sheba fut enceinte, elle a utilisé la magie pour ralentir sa grossesse comme elle voulait qu'il naisse dans un monde heureux. Cependant, peu de temps après, Salomon réussit a unifier le monde mais Arba, une amie de Salomon et un de ces Magis, le trahit. Elle rallia toutes les personnes qui ont la volonté de Ill Ilah puis forme Al-Thamen. Une guerre éclata entre Al-Thamen et les partisans de Salomon. Sheba se battu contre Arba, mais a finalement été vaincue et tuée par elle. Malgré la mort de Sheba, Aladdin, toujours dans son utérus, survécu et fut confié à Ugo comme ce fut la dernière volonté de Sheba. Après que les survivants aient été forcé de vivre dans les souterrains après que la surface fut rendu stérile, les différentes espèces commencèrent à désespérer et se suspectaient les uns les autres de vouloir survivre par la force. Ugo présenta alors Aladdin aux survivants comme le fils de Salomon et Sheba et l'avatar de Salomon. Avec cela, tout les habitants de Alma Torran le reconnurent comme l'héritier de Salomon et leur sauveur et les Djinn le reconnaissent toujours en tant que tel. Une fois le nouveau monde créé, Al-Thamen commença à comploter pour détruire le nouveau monde et Ugo fut forcé de faire naître Aladdin dans l'espoir d’éviter que la tragédie d'Alma Torran se répète. Histoire (-Arcs) Aladdin étant le personnage principal de la série, il apparaît dans tous les arcs.